


Happy Ending

by chikayouriko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and literal fluff, fluff!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikayouriko/pseuds/chikayouriko
Summary: it's keith's birthday post canon and hunk gets him an amazing giftthey're probably in their late 20's early 30's, sometime after they come back to earth after the voltron stuff





	

**Author's Note:**

> im so used to writing like. thread fics on twitter this probably isnt good whoops but have some heith fluff anyways

“Hunk.”

Keith can hear his own voice, albeit extremely muffled from the earplugs he’s wearing right now. He  _ knows _ he’s speaking, can feel the rumble in his throat and vibrations in that general area. He sits on the couch though, not allowed to get up and can’t see anything past the makeshift blindfold across his eyes.  _ (Hunk’s headband. It’s soft and smells like the soap he uses; fresh waterfall.)  _ It’s the only thing that grounds him right now as his hands clench onto the cushion he’s sitting on.

Of course, he can’t really hear if he’s getting a response or not. Keith can feel(?) footsteps. Whatever was going on, hopefully it would make sense soon. The footsteps disappear for a while before returning, and he’s  _ sure  _ there’s something else with it. Before Keith can question further, something pounces on him and he lets out a surprised shout.

“What the--”

Quickly, he yanks out the plugs and tears off the blindfold, and the thing in his lap looks back up expectantly before barking and wagging its tail.

“Happy birthday, Keith!” Hunk grins from across the room, making his way to join his boyfriend on the couch. Looks like the little pup was so excited, it couldn’t help but run to Keith.

Said pup is practically  _ bouncing _ as it tries to lick Keith’s face, yipping and barking happily as it sniffs its new owner. Hunk laughs and pets the pomeranian’s head. Keith nearly has tears in his eyes because  _ it’s so precious and small and he’s wanted a dog for what seems like forever and Hunk really is the best boyfriend-- _

“Still with us, buddy?” the former yellow paladin asks. The dog had settled itself in Hunk’s lap now.

_ “Oh my sweet jesus it’s perfect.” _

Keith’s words come out jumbled and rushed as he reaches to scratch the dog behind its ears. He’s grinning and he looks like a little kid in a candy store. It’s definitely a sight Hunk doesn’t see often and feels like he’s falling even more in love with the man in front of him. With a  _ bork, _ the dog jumps back in Keith’s lap as he showers it in love.

“I know you used to tell us all stories about your mom’s dogs, so I thought I’d get you one so we can have more stories to tell later.” And that’s probably the gayest thing Keith has heard Hunk say in a while and it’s making him feel that mushy romance feeling in his heart. Gross.

“Look at this guy,” Keith is talking to the dog now, putting his face close against the furry one and looking in the direction of his boyfriend, “He’s such a big nerd.”

Hunk laughs, petting both Keith’s head and the dog’s head. “So, what are you gonna name her?”

Hunk probably has a cage, dog food, a few toys, and other things in the car, Keith realizes. He wasn’t allowed in the garage all morning so it would only make sense. He curls his arms around the dog, bringing her up to his chest and she licks his chin. There are a few ideas that go through his head before he responds.

“What about Shay?”

It’s a bit of a shock since they haven’t brought up anything that happened in space a while since everything calmed down. The corners of Hunk’s deep brown eyes wrinkle, almost says something like  _ “I wonder how the Balmerans are doing”  _ before remembering that everything is well in space. Zarkon is in a highly guarded intergalactic prison, along with several other Galrans and the nasty druids. Planets and solar systems and galaxies upon galaxies have returned to normal thanks to Voltron. With that in mind, he wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder and pulls him closer.

“I think that would be great.”

**Author's Note:**

> im back from the dead


End file.
